


My Favourite Mistake

by HistoireEternelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoireEternelle/pseuds/HistoireEternelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle doesn't understand why her new quantum physics professor is the exact replica of her boyfriend. She decides to ask.. </p>
<p>RipperBlackstaff prompted : Threesome GoldBelleRush (bonus if you can explain why they look alike but are not related)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipperBlackstaff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipperBlackstaff/gifts).



> First time (and probably last time) writing a threesome... Thanks RipperBlackstaff for your help you're the best!

Belle stormed into Gold’s shop, making the little bell on the door jingle.

“It’s me,” she said, walking to the backroom when Gold was about to get up.

She knew his leg was hurting him those days, because of the Maine’s weather, and didn’t want him to walk more than necessary. She kept wondering why he chose to live here when he could go somewhere drier. She closed the distance between them and kissed him gently on the lips.

It’s been more than a year now they had took a leap of faith and started seeing each other, their anniversary had been a week ago and on that day, Gold had asked her to move in with him. She had been over the moon since then, knowing how insecure he could be.

“How was school?” he asked getting the tea ready.

It has been their ritual for the past year. She came back from Storybrooke Uni. to work at the shop and every day at four and half, he made tea ; the change in their relationship hadn’t changed that.

“Good, first day is always a little weird, but I love it. New classes, new professors, new classmates, it’s thrilling,” she said nursing the teacup, warming her hands to chase the cold from outside.

He had offered to buy her a car, or have Dove to drive her, but she had declined, needing this time to change her state of mind from student to lover. As always, he had understood and that’s what she loved the most in him : he didn’t push her, going at her rhythm.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked when she didn’t talk about her classes like she used to do everyday for a year.  
“Nothing, just tired,” she lied, smiling.

True, she was exhausted, but that wasn’t her main problem today. Her problem was her new Quantum Physics professor. She didn’t know what to think of him. When she had walked in the classroom, her heart had missed a beat.

The man leaning against the desk, wearing a white shirt, two top buttons opened, and light blue jeans was the exact replica of Gold. Same hair, same nose, same lips, even the small scar on his upper lip was there. He was wearing thin silver-circled glasses and a short beard. Even his voice had been the same, though his accent was thicker than Gold’s. He had presented himself as Professor Nicholas Rush.

“We can close early and I’ll cook dinner,” Gold said, pulling her out of her thoughts.  
“No, it’s alright, I have homework to do. I’ll do it here and we’ll have the evening for ourselves,” she replied, smiling.  
“Or maybe I can distract you from your work,” he whispered in her ear, his hot breath grazing her throat, making her shiver.

Slowly, she felt the hand he had put on her shoulder move to her collarbone and sneak into her blouse and cup her breast through her bra. She felt a shiver run down her spine when he started to kiss her neck.

His thumb worrying her nipple, he used his left hand to unbutton her blouse and slide it, uncovering her right shoulder and breast.

“I have to work,” she moaned when his mouth closed on the spot where her shoulder met her neck and he started to suck the skin in, bathing the mark he was leaving with his tongue. She’d have to wear a scarf or high collar to hide it at school.

“Cameron,” she breathed, pleading.  
“Shhh, sweetheart. You’re so tense.”

She felt his mouth move along her shoulder, his fingers caressing slowly the nape of her neck. She felt him grab the hem of her blouse and lift it, undressing her from the waist up.

“Stand up,” he whispered against her skin.

She closed her eyes and let him unzip her pants and slide them along her legs, his fingertips grazing each inch of skin bared. When she opened her eyes, he was on his knees looking up, a tender smile on his lips.

“You’re overdressed” she said, her work forgotten on the table.  
“I’m not the one who's tense here,” he replied his mouth on her skin, kissing his way up her leg.

He nipped at the soft skin of her inner thigh going higher and higher and soon, his nose was grazing her panties.

“You’re dripping wet, my dear,” he whispered, his cool breath colliding with her hot center.

She moaned, burying her hand in his long silky hair. He took a deep breath, filling his lung with her scent and put a kiss on her mound.

His hands, drawing patterns on her buttocks, went to rest on her hips. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and took them off, baring her hot core.

She startled when he put her leg on his shoulder and she felt his mouth on her, his tongue slowly making its way through her folds. She couldn’t muffle a cry when she felt his tongue grazing her clit, circling slowly around the little pearl but not really touching it.

He slid a long finger in her, then a second and started pumping, his tongue finally where she needed it the most. He moaned at her tightness, her walls closing around his fingers.

When his tongue went to add pressure at her entrance, joining his two fingers, Belle grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to steady her shivering body, making him chuckle. His free hand grabbed her hip to help her stay still and he crooked his fingers inside her, hitting her soft spot at each movement.

She was so close, oh so close... Her teeth bit her bottom lip, almost drawing blood in her attempt to stifle her cries.

The bell shimmering in the front room made them jerk and they froze, his fingers still.

“Gold?” a voice too well known called in the shop. The so annoying Emma Swan.  
“We’re closed!” Gold replied, looking up at Belle, a mischievous grin on his lips.  
“Don…” Belle gulped back a moan when he started to move his fingers again, his thumb on her clit exerting just the right pressure to push her closer and closer to the edge.  
“But the sign…” Emma’s voice was closer and Belle tensed up, trying not to let any noises be heard from the shop while Gold kept moving in her.  
“Go the fuck away, it’s closed ! And turn the sign when you leave !” Gold yelled, tired of being interrupted by this family.  
“No need to be such a jerk,” Emma grumbled.  
“You're gonna pay that,” Belle whimpered when the front door slammed close.  
“I can’t wait,” Gold grinned before lowering his head and starting to lick her thoroughly, increasing his pace till he felt her tense and her wall closed around his fingers, her hand pulling on his hair in her bliss.

When he felt she was steady on her feet again, Gold released her leg and got up a smug smile on his lips. Belle narrowed her eyes and ripped his belt open, pushing his pants and underwears down, freeing his throbbing cock. Gold sucked in a shivering breath.

“Sit,” she ordered.

Gold raised an eyebrow at her tone but complied, limping back to the chair trying not to lose his balance. He sat down, waiting for her next move.

Hips swaying, she walked to him and straddled his thighs. Her hands started to loosen his tie knot and she opened his shirt and waistcoat. She freed the collar from the tie and pushed it back with his jacket. The clothes pooled behind him, leaving him with only his pants around his ankles and the tie around his neck. Belle rubbed her wetness on his shaft, making him moan down his throat.

“Please, Belle, please, I need… I need…”  
“What do you need Cameron, tell me?”  
“Be in you, please,” he begged shamelessly.  
“You’ve been a bad boy, Cam, you have to pay now,” she kept moving her hip, rubbing her clit against the tip of him. She could feel the heat pooling in her lower belly. She was building her next climax, torturing him.  
“Please sweetheart… I can’t…”

Gold’s hips jerked up when her small hand closed around the base of his cock, squeezing gently. She aligned them and lowered her body slowly, letting just the head of his cock in.

“Oh fuck, Belle! Please Belle, please, pleasepleaseplease,” he begged, his balls tightening, his hips jerking, he was so close.

She lowered herself, sheathing him in her heat and wetness, and started to move her hips slowly.

“Please, Belle, faster, I need… I need…”

Belle smirked, and rolled the tie around her right hand, letting go of his shoulder and rode him wildly ; her back arched, her only grip being the tie in her hand pulling on his neck, grounding him in the present.

“Fuck Belle !” he cried, his hands on her hips pushing her to move faster.

She let her free hand slid on her stomach, lower and lower till she found her clit and pinched it between her thumb and index finger. Her middle finger added pressure where they were linked, sending her over the edge, taking him with her. She felt his release deep inside her and she collapsed on his chest, boneless, his arms closing around her shoulders.

“Minx,” he breathed, his chest heaving.

She chuckled, planting a kiss at the place of his heart. She got up and picked up her clothes from the floor. “I’ll be right back,” she said in a smile leaving the room. When she came back, Gold was fully dressed a quizzical look on his face.

“The door” she explained. “Next time let’s take time to do that before, okay?”  
“It was fun,” he replied, grinning smugly.  
“For you, maybe, but what if Emma had come in and saw us?” she scolded.  
“I would have had to kill her,” he said deadly serious. “I can’t have anybody see you in such a state.”  
“I was in such a state because you can’t keep your hands off of me.” She punched him playfully on the chest before kissing his lips gently. “I love you.”  
“And I love you too. Let’s go home.”

OoO

Three months, three long months teaching those stupid children. Nicholas Rush pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, the red pen in his hand falling on the desk he was sitting at. Marking papers was… painful. He had forgotten how much he hated it. He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and opened them. He took back the pen and started to read.

“Wrong. Wrong. And wrong. You’re stupid, boy,” he mumbled, shaking his head.

None of those kids were going to pass his class. He took the next paper and smiled. Well, none of them except Belle French. That kid was brilliant. No, not kid, woman, she was definitely a woman; and a gorgeous one. Big bright blue eyes, long chestnuts curl with just a shade of red at the tips and she seemed terribly ill at ease with him. Rush frowned, she always seemed on the verge of breaking in his class, and he didn’t understand why. Yes, he was a jerk, always pushing his students to give their best, but she didn’t have any reason to fear him. She was the best in his class, the only one he could stand but she seemed so lost every time their eyes met.

She was lonely. He could see it in her eyes, the same gleam he could find in his own eyes every time he saw his reflection in a mirror. He had observed her, she had a few friends out of school but something was off. She seemed to cling to them too strongly to be healthy and when she walked in the university halls, the crowd seemed to part like the red sea to let her pass. She was the sweetest person he had ever seen and she seemed to be feared. Something was definitely off with her and the fact that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her didn’t help.

The moment she had put a foot in her classroom and laid those so quizzical blue orbs on him, he couldn’t get her out of his mind. She was beautiful, shorter than him; all pinky lips and soft curves and he had been lost. Even her name was pretty, Belle: beautiful in French ; how fitting. He had dreamed of those lips on him too many times to count. In his dreams, they closed around his cock and sucked him off. Her small hands on his thighs kept him still, her blue eyes closed in bliss, deep groans muffled by his length.

Rush hadn’t realized he had moved until his hand stroked lovingly the back of one of the empty chairs in the front row of his classroom: her chair. He had a hard on, he suddenly realized when his hand brushed against the budge in his pants. A rumpled piece of paper under the table caught his attention ; he picked it up. Absentmindedly, he sat in Belle’s chair and unfolded it, revealing a page full of doodles of him, his nose, his eyes, his throat, even his hands.

His cock throbbed at the sight and a moan escaped his lips when he started to rub his erection through his pants, applying just the right pressure he needed. He was painfully hard, he needed release. Thankfully, it was late and the building was probably empty. Leaving the drawings on the table, hands shaking, he unbuckled his belt and opened his fly to free his turgescent cock. He closed his hand around his length, dreaming of a smaller hand and started to pump slowly. His thumb stroked the head of his cock, spreading the white pearl that had spurred out of the tip of him.

He moaned at the feeling of the pad of his finger caressing slowly the sensitive skin, his hand squeezing just under the glans, sending shivers down his spine. In his mind’s eyes, he saw the young Belle, bent over this very desk, her glistening pussy waiting for him to fill her up. His hand squeezed his cock tightly as his dreamed counterpart buried himself to the hilt in Belle’s heat, making them both moan. His hips jerked in his grip, mimicking the movements he dreamed to do to Belle.

“Oh god, so tight, so good” he breathed between groans, his hand going faster on his shaft, squeezing almost painfully. He was so close, his little fantasy bringing him closer and closer.

When fantasy Belle’s walls clenched around his hard length, he spilled himself in long strands on Belle’s table, his white creamy juices at odds with the light brown of the desk. He kept pumping until he was spent, breathing heavily, spread on Belle’s chair. He closed his eyes, his cock softening slowly between his legs, and sighed.  
Rush watched his cum on the desk with disgust ; he was a pervert. He took a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned the table, erasing rapidly all evidences of his weakness. He looked at the drawings on the desk a moment, shook his head and folded the sheet before putting it in his pocket. Even if he was ashamed of what just happened, he wanted to keep a token of Belle, and her drawings would ever be the only thing he’d have from her.

OoO

“You’re doodling again,” Gold said, startling Belle.

She was sitting cross-legged on the Persian rug, her books spread on the coffee table, her eyes unfocused. She looked down and saw that, yes, she had been doodling for a long time ; the sheet was full of different body parts. Gold took it up and looked closely and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Belle asked worried at the look in his eyes.  
“I don’t wear glasses nor have that scuff. You met him, didn’t you?” he asked looking at her. Belle cast her eyes down and bit her lower lip. “That’s why you were so weird those past months,” he added matter-of-factly. He didn’t need her to confirm, he already knew.  
“How is it possible? He’s exactly the same as you,” she asked confused, but glad he wasn’t angry at her.  
“I don’t exactly know, he tried to explain the first time we met, but I didn’t get it,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache coming.  
“So… you do know him.”  
“I do,” he replied flatly. “The first time we met, I was as dumbstruck as you. I saw that man coming in my shop and almost had a heart attack. I thought I’ve been gone crazy and then he spoke. He told me his name was Nicholas Rush and that he came from an alternate reality. He then went on details and I lost it, I didn’t understand a word he said. He talked about an engine, a Stargate, and spaceships and different planets. He didn’t make any sense but he was here and I had to deal with him and help him. I had no other choice, if half the things he told me were true, he was I and I couldn’t let him starve. So I took him home with me, I really don’t know why but it seemed the right thing to do at the time. Together, we created a new identity and background, diplomas, proofs he had existed in our world and he found a job at Storybrooke Uni. After a few months, I rented him a place to live in. I haven’t seen him since the day he moved out,” Gold explained, confused.

He had never understood why he had chosen to help this complete stranger. It wasn’t the way it worked with him, his help always had a price, but not this time.

“Alternate reality, like parallels worlds? So… he’s you and he’s not at the same time…” Belle asked puzzled. Of course she had heard of parallels universes, in theory, but she seemed to have the proof of it in front of her. “Did you… I don’t know made DNA tests or something to make sure?”  
“We did. After he got the job, we used the university lab to make DNA tests and it came back identical.” Gold shook his head as lost as he had been when Rush had showed him the results.  
“I’ll ask him tomorrow in class,” Belle said.  
“Please don’t. If you do, he’ll know I talked about it,” Gold pleaded, worried.  
“I must ask, Cameron. I need to know.”

OoO

Belle had been distracted all day, her last class was with Rush and she had set her mind to ask him about parallel universe that day. The discussion with Gold last evening had excited her and even their tender lovemaking hadn’t put her professor out of her mind. She couldn’t stop thinking about them, together worshiping her. She was madly in love with Gold, but Rush and he were the same person and she was curious to know how it would feel to have them both inside her.

She took her place at the front row of the class and took her books out of her bag. She could feel Rush’s eyes on her and she felt heat rise up her cheeks. She put her hand flat on the top of the desk, waiting for the proper moment to ask her questions.  
Belle frowned at the strange sticky sensation beneath her fingers while she kept drawing circles on the desk. It was as if someone had ejaculated on the table but it wasn’t possible. The room was never empty, Rush was always here. It was his classroom and his only, she knew that no students would have the opportunity to do such a thing. Except if… except if it was Rush… She shot her eyes up and, for a fraction of a second, she met Rush’s stare but he adverted his eyes quickly, seeming ill at ease. She withdrew her hand and smirked. Sure, it was gross but she couldn’t help being flattered to have been able to make such a misanthropic man lose control like that.

“Professor?” she called.  
“Yes miss French?” Rush turned his eyes back on her, his cheeks slightly redder than usually.  
“Can I switch places ? There’s something sticky on my desk,” she asked with a smile on the corner of her lips, enjoying startling him.

Rush nodded without a word and she moved to the next table on her left, never leaving his eyes. She even winked boldly at him when she sat. She kept watching him while he started his class, waiting for the opportunity to ask her question. Thankfully, they were studying the Many-Worlds Interpretation, which was exactly what she needed to introduce her question.

“The many-worlds interpretation is an interpretation of quantum mechanics that asserts the objective reality of the universal wavefunction and denies the actuality of wavefunction collapse. Many-worlds implies that all possible alternative histories and futures are real, each representing an actual ‘world’ or ‘universe’. In lay terms, the hypothesis states there is a very large—perhaps infinite —number of universes, and everything that could possibly have happened in our past, but did not, has occurred in the past of some other universe or universes.” Rush explained and Belle took her chance.  
“Professor ? Do you think it would be possible to travel between worlds ?” she asked watching him closely.  
“Theoretically, it would be possible with the help of a wormhole that would be powerful enough to make a hole in the fabric of the universe and let you cross the void between different universes,” he explained slowly, not seeing her point or why she had asked that specific question.  
“But what would be the consequences if two persons from different universes would ever come in contact?” Belle insisted, she really needed to know.  
“Well, the Multiverse theory of quantum physics poses the existence of endless alternate realities co-existing with our own. Some hold that the proximity of these realities is dependent upon the similarities between the various universes. The more similar the realities, the closer together; easier to access via an inter-universal bridge, while the more dissimilar, the further apart; more difficult to access. Some theorize that the temporal effects of entropic cascade failure are directly proportional to the proximity of the ‘universe of origin’ from which a given element is introduced, ranking from dangerously high impact in distant, off-setting case where the elements are more likely to be ‘out of sync’ to negligible in closer, more attuned elements.”  
“So it means that if, hypothetically, you came from another universe, where you were space traveler and shifted through here, you’d be subject of the ‘dangerously high impact’ of the entropic cascade failure’s theory, right? How could you counter it?”  
Rush’s eyes narrowed his entire attention on Belle. “By not staying too close from the ‘native version’ and by all means not touching them. Touching the native version would shorten the non-native's life insignificantly at first, then more and more. The more proximity with the native you have the more you’ll suffer,” he explained, his eyes never leaving Belle, making sure she really understand him.

Belle's heart hurt at the implication behind his words. He was putting his life in danger by living so close from Gold. She wanted to ask why, to shout at him for that folly, but of course she couldn’t. They were not alone and she wasn’t supposed to know about him.

When the class ended, Belle literally flew out of the room.

OoO

She knew. She fucking knew, and he didn’t know what to do. Seeing her hands on the desk, caressing his cum had done wicked things to him. He had been forced to sit behind his desk to hide his erection. When she had asked to move to another table, he had been mortified. That woman would be the death of him. Now, she knew who he was and how he came to live here. There was only one explanation, Gold had spoken and he would pay for his indiscretion.

His last class passed in a blur, and soon he found himself in front of that pink house he hated so much. He had never liked to be at the mercy of anyone. His time on Destiny with Young bullying him every time he had the opportunity to had left a sour taste in his mouth and Gold had reawakened his fears.

Rush took a deep breath and walked to the door and knocked. He waited for some time and when he was about to knock again, the door opened and he froze.

“Professor Rush ?”  
“Bel… Miss French? What are you doing here ?” he asked puzzled.  
“Well… I live here… but why are you here ?” she replied, taking in his distressed look.  
“You… you live here ? With Gold ?” He now understood why people had been afraid of her and how she knew his secret. “I need to talk to him.”  
“Yes, of course, come in,” she said, letting him enter the house.

He walked by her, their hand brushing, making him shiver. He went to the lounge where he knew he would find Gold, probably reading.

“Who was that?” Gold asked without lifting his eyes.

Rush stayed silent, waiting for Gold to see him. He felt Belle stand behind him, watching. Gold looked up at last and froze.

“What are you doing here ?” he asked harshly.  
“I came to ask you some questions about a student of mine, but it’s not needed anymore,” Rush replied moving his hand toward Belle.  
“Then leave,” Gold said.  
“No,” Belle cut in. She took Nick’s hand and led him to the armchair facing the couch where God was seated. “The two of you need to talk and I still have questions about the situation,” she said, sitting next to Gold.

He put a possessive arm around her shoulders and Nick smirked. Gold hadn’t changed one bit.

“Be nice,” Gold warned, staring at Nicholas.

Rush smiled at that, as if he would ever upset the young Belle, but Gold couldn’t know that, of course. He nodded and looked at Belle, waiting.

She sighed and shook her head. “You told me this afternoon that living too close to the other you was dangerous, why are you still here?” she asked, gesturing between the two of them.  
“Because we are viscerally attracted to each other. Living on the other side of the town is enough to counter the entropic cascade failure effects and it soothes the itch being too far away causes.” Rush explained carefully.

It was true. At first, he had tried to leave the town, but after a month, he had to come back. The loneliness had been too hard to shoulder and as soon as he came back, the sensation had left. That’s when he had agreed to the apartment and found the job at the university.

 

Belle stare was going from Gold at her side to Rush in front of her. They were so identical it was disturbing. She felt so sorry for them, being forced to live so close and never be together was something she couldn’t understand. The stiffness in Rush’s shoulders seemed to have disappeared as soon as he had entered the house, he seemed relaxed.

“I should go,” Rush said, standing. “I hope you’ll keep our little secret, Miss French,” he warned, eying her closely.  
“Don’t !” she called when he was about to leave the room.

He froze and turned his head, waiting. She looked apologetically toward Gold and walked to Rush, putting her hands on his shoulders to make him turn around. Rising on tiptoes, Belle brushed her lips against Rush’s tenderly.

“Bel…” Gold started before stopping, his mouth gaping when he saw Rush close his arms around Belle’s waist and lower his head to kiss her back.

Belle heard Gold’s gasp and smile against Rush’s lips. She had been stressed about his reaction but now that she was in Rush’s arms, she knew she had made the good decision. Gold would join them willingly, she was sure of that. After all, Rush was Gold and Gold was Rush, they were the same person and being plastered against Rush’s body felt wonderful. She broke the kiss and took Rush’s hand, leading him to the couch where Gold watched them with wide eyes. She smiled at Gold and caressed his cheek lovingly.

“It will be alright,” she whispered.

She sat between them, and put her hands on their thigh, smiling when she felt them hardening under her fingers when she started to stroke them through their pants. After more than a year with Gold, she knew what turned him on and Rush didn’t seem to be any different. Rush and Gold exchanged a look and she saw Gold nod before feeling his hands on her hips, dragging her to his knees. She could feel his hard length pressed against her ass and smiled, that would be the best night in her life. Gold put his knees between her legs and spread his legs to open hers and made room for Rush to kneel in front of her.

Slowly, he let his hands graze the sensitive skin of her inner thighs to the apex of her legs, his fingers grazing her hot center under her skirt. Rush moaned when he felt the moisture waiting for him and he rubbed slowly a finger against the material of her panties.

“How is she?” Gold asked, his hips moving against her rear.  
“Already wet,” Rush grumbled and Gold moaned. He hooked his fingers on the underwear to push them aside to bare her glistening center.

Belle moaned, feeling the cold air meeting her hot core. She felt his stubble on her thighs before feeling the hotness of his tongue on her, lapping slowly at her outer lips. Belle tensed when she felt his tongue sneak inside her folds, going directly to her entrance. He scooped the moisture pooling there and spread it, mixed with his saliva, to her clit. She felt Gold’s hands slip inside her shirt and close on her breasts, worrying the nipples. Belle felt a shiver run up her spine, her hips bucking up pressing against Rush’s mouth. The two men chuckled in unison, their voices so identical she couldn’t tell them apart.

Rush slid a long finger within her, her hot center fluttering around him, and started to move slowly, too slowly.

“Faster,” she begged, her head falling back on Gold’s shoulder and the man took the opportunity to kiss her deeply. She felt Rush slide another finger in and increase his pace.  
“Rush !” she yelped when he suddenly withdrew his fingers. Her head shot up, glaring at him, and she met a smug smile. She saw him look at his glistening fingers and then to Gold, eyebrow crooked. Slowly, Rush extended his arm toward Gold and, just before he reached the man's lips, Belle grabbed his wrist.

“The entropic…”  
“I can manage,” Rush smiled, freeing in wrist and presenting his finger to Gold.

She felt more than she heard Gold’s groan when he closed his lips around Rush’s fingers and started to suck them clean. She could feel Gold’s hips grind against her and she pressed her bottom down on him, making him hiss.

She needed them, now. Getting up, Belle pushed back Rush and extended her hand to Gold. Without a word, the man took her fingers and got up, exchanging a tight-lipped smile with Rush. Belle took Rush’s hand and led the men toward the staircase. She intended to have them both and couldn’t do it on the lounge couch.

Once in Gold’s room, their room, Belle pushed Rush back, making him fall on the bed and turned toward Gold. She knew he was the most reluctant of the trio, so she needed to attend to him first. Slowly, she popped each buttons of his shirt open, letting her hands caress his chest. She could hear Rush moving behind her and soon, she saw his shirt fall at her feet. She smiled and opened Gold’s pants.

She could feel his eyes on her and only her, as if he wanted to forget the presence of the other man in the room. She let his slacks pool around his ankles and pushed his shirt off his shoulders to fall down beside Rush’s. Toeing his shoes off, Gold took a step forward and closed his arms around her body; she could feel all of him plastered against her. She felt his hands on her hips pulling her against him, his member hard against her lower belly. Soon, she felt another pair of hands on her and knew that Rush had grown impatient. Her lips went to brush Gold’s, distracting him from Rush whose hands were sneaking between them and closing on her breasts. Belle moaned in Gold’s mouth, feeling Rush’s erection behind her.

Slowly, Rush’s started to unbutton her shirt, nipping tenderly at her neck. Belle broke the kiss and let her head fall back on Rush’s shoulder, her hands buried in her men’s hair. They were so similar, she couldn’t believe such a situation could exist. She felt Gold’s hands around her waist and, suddenly, heard Rush hiss when Gold’s hand brushed against him while unzipping her skirt. At the sound, she felt heat rush down between her legs. She needed them.

They discarded quickly her clothes, and the three of them stood naked on the rug, Belle between her two men, pressed around her from head to toes, their hands roaming her body. Sneaking a hand between them, she grazed Gold’s cock and felt him tense at the touch. He was hard against her belly and she could feel Rush’s hardness behind her, sliding slowly between her buttocks. She wanted them, together. She turned her head and nipped at Rush’s jaw, hoping he would understand her silent plea. Rush nodded and took a step back, letting Belle grab Gold’s hand and lead him to the bed. She let him settle down, his back on the headboard, his legs spread on the mattress. She smiled at him before turning toward Rush and kissed him deeply, hearing Gold move on the bed. She broke the kiss and took a glance behind her and saw Gold pumping slowly his cock, his eyes on them. Belle smiled and pushed Rush on the bed, making him sit next to Gold’s feet. A wicked smile on her lips, she went to the bedside table and opened the drawer to retrieve a tiny blue bottle.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” she said shyly, not so sure now they were both here and ready.

The two men exchanged a puzzled look, shaking their head. A smile spread on Gold’s lips, at her slight trembling. He extended his hand and she took it, sitting on the bed between them.

“It’s your call, honey,” he said, his accent as thick as Rush’s.

Belle smiled and put the bottle in Rush’s hands and went to straddle Gold’s leg. She could feel him between her legs, his cock sliding slowly against her folds, not breaking the last barrier. She felt a hand graze her backside and a long thin finger sneak between her buttocks.

“Relax,” Rush whispered behind her and she felt Gold’s cock parting her lower lips and grazing her clit. She took a deep breath and concentrated on that feeling while Rush was moving behind her.

Suddenly, she felt something cold behind her, and she tensed when Rush’s finger quested between her buttocks, spreading the lubricant around the tight ring of muscle and sneaking the tip of his finger inside. He left almost immediately, but the sensation stayed. She wasn’t so sure she wanted it, after all.

“Relax, love,” Gold said, his cock slowly sliding inside her. “It will be good for you, thrust me,” he added, his hips moving slowly beneath her.

She nodded and heard Rush move behind her. She saw Gold look at Rush and nod. He withdrew his cock from between her legs and she moaned in protest but he closed his arms around her shoulders, cradling her on his chest while Rush’s slippery cock filled the space Gold’s just emptied.

“Nothing’s better than your own moisture” Rush whispered in her ear, moving slowly inside her.

She nodded and felt her cunt tightening around Rush when he eased a lubricated finger inside her. Easing just the tip, he started to move it back and forth at the same pace as his cock between her legs, circling slowly to open her. He eased another finger and she gasped feeling pain spread inside her. Gold chose that moment to kiss her deeply, his hand sneaking between their bodies to caress her clit. She was so close even Rush’s finger moving in her rear couldn’t temper the storm building inside her belly at the feeling of his cock.

“She’s ready,” Rush said, suddenly withdrawing his cock and fingers at the same time. Gold nodded and closed his hand around the base of his cock and waited for Belle to choose the moment she would be ready to accept them both inside her. She lowered herself on Gold’s shaft and felt her world explode, her cunt gripping his cock deep inside her, her hands gripping the headboard with white knuckles. She cried out, riding his cock to lengthen her orgasm.

Rush chose that moment to press his hard length at her rear, sliding inch by inch inside her. Felling her tense in his arms, Gold’s finger went to brush her clit, distracting her from the sting of something so big easing its way inside her.

“Ease forward, love,” he said, pulling her down on him staying still while Rush pushed his way slowly between her tight muscles.

Then, suddenly, everything stilled. They were both deep inside her, and she felt blissfully full. Slowly they started moving and Belle mouth took a silent ‘o’ shape, feeling things she had never felt. She felt complete as if something had always been missing when she was only with Gold. She tried moving with them and the three of them cried out at unison at the new sensation. She could feel them brush against each other through the thin wall between them.

“So tight… So fucking tight...” Rush cried out moving faster. “So close... Oh god !” She could feel him tense behind her. “Gold! Do something ! I need to feel her cum !” he spat, his breath hitching.

Lost in the sensation they made her feel, Belle felt Gold’s hand sneak between them and his fingers brush her clit and she saw stars, her walls closing spasmodically around their cock. They lost their rhythm, pounding inside her, extending her bliss until she felt their hot seed coating her insides which sent her above the blissful edge again, the room echoing their moans before everything went still again.

When Belle opened her eyes, she was still happily full, plastered on Gold’s chest and Rush’s weight on her back. She moved and felt Rush took his softening cock in hand and withdrew from her, collapsing on the bed on her right. She eased off Gold feeling him slip from her and lay down between them, her hands stroking lovingly their almost hairless chest.

“Are you alright?” Gold asked, turning on his side to face her, his hand on her belly.  
“Never been better,” she said before kissing him deeply. She felt Rush crawling close behind her and turned around to face him and take his lips in a loving kiss.

Gold grabbed the bed sheets and opened them to let them in and took Belle in his arms, pillowing her head on his shoulder, not willing to let her go to Rush. Belle smiled at her boyfriend's possessiveness but reached behind her to grab Rush’s hand. Her head on Gold’s shoulder, a leg between his, she felt Rush’s arm close around her waist, his body against her and she sighed. Between her two men, she was happy, exhausted but happy. A smile on her lips, she fell asleep cradled in their arms, safe and loved.

At the darkest hour of the night, Rush jerked awake, his body tensed, his entire being burning like hell. The entropic cascade failure hurt him suddenly for the first time. He turned his eyes toward Belle sleeping peacefully between him and Gold. It had been a mistake, a wonderful one, but a mistake nonetheless. It should not happen again, he had to make sure of that. Silently, Rush left the bed and picked up his clothes.

“Where are you going?” Belle asked still half asleep.  
“Nowhere, love. Sleep,” he said and went to kiss her lightly.

He watched Belle smile slowly and shifted close to Gold, seeking his warmth. Rush smiled sadly when Gold’s arms closed around Belle’s body and, fighting against the pain growing in him, he left the room.

To survive without pain, he would have to leave the town and never return.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> Many-world Interpretation (Wikipedia)  
> Entropic cascade failure (Joseph Mallozzi's interview for Stargate SG1)


End file.
